Elevators
by hermionerocks2008
Summary: while trying to find the entrance hall one morning Hermione stumbles upon a hidden elevator but this elvator is no ordinary elevator.... time travel fic T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/n: hey I thought I would try my hand at a time travel fic so I hope you enjoy this one!

Elevators at Hogwarts?

Hermione woke up extremely early as usual so she could jog around the school before taking a shower and heading down to breakfast. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, changed into her powder blue jogging suit, grabbed her ipod and wand and headed out for the entrance hall where she would warm up. What many people didn't know was that Hermione had found a spell in the library that allowed her ipod, laptop, and other various muggle items she owned work within Hogwarts. She switched her blue ipod on and changed it to Kylie Minogue's 'Can't get you Outta My head' and started to hum to it when the stair case decided to change.

"Great! This is just wonderful! Ugh!" Hermione said while heaving a rather large sigh. _Well, mine as well get off this stair case before it moves AGAIN!_

She took the stairs two at a time as she rushed to the top. She looked around and noticed she had absolutely no idea where she was.

"Just my luck!" she shouted to no one in particular. She started to wonder around looking for another stair case to take, but at the end of the hall something red caught her eye. It looked like an elevator, but instead of up or down she saw the year 2005 printed in the middle of two red arrows.

"Why do they have an elevator in Hogwarts school of _witchcraft_ and _wizardry?_" she thought allowed, "Oh well, I don't care as long as it gets me to the entrance hall."

She pushed the down arrow and waited until the doors opened. When they finally did after about five minutes of waiting she stepped into the elevator and looked at the button panel which curiously enough had odd numbers that went from 10-100 she wasn't sure what to push so she pushed 20 hoping it would take her down to the entrance hall. The doors of the elevator shut immediately and instead of a feeling of decent she felt as though it was spinning. When it finally stopped the doors opened to reveal the entry hall. Delighted Hermione jumped out of the elevator and began to stretch when came up to the entrance hall and tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Excuse me but who are you?"

Please review!

Always

Hermionerocks2008


	2. races and realization

Hermione turned to see a tall boy with long platinum blonde hair. He looked just like Malfoy!

"Well, I am glad to hear you are trying to forget I ever existed Malfoy, and what's with the hair?" Hermione said, venom dripping on every word.

"How do you know me? I demand to know who told you, because I have never seen you before! And I like my hair!" the boy said.

"What do you mean you have never seen me before? I am in your year! I am the one you torment!" Hermione said obviously shocked at what he had said.

"Why would I torment someone as beautiful as you, and you may call me Lucius. I am in Slytherin and am a pureblood." Lucius said.

"Right…you are Lucius Malfoy? Oh come off it Draco!" Hermione said getting frustrated as the time was slipping by and she still wasn't on her run!

"Who is Draco? I am Lucius!" Lucius Malfoy was getting frustrated, this chick was seriously stupid!

"Really? Because if you are Draco could you just call me your usual horrible names and get out of my way? I have a jog to get on with!" Hermione said rather sharply.

"I am Lucius Malfoy!" Lucius bellowed loudly through the hall.

"Right! And I am the tooth fairy!" Hermione said as she started running. _Ah…running feels so good and it keeps me in shape! I must think this is how Harry feels on a broom! _Hermione looked to her left and to her horror saw "Lucius Malfoy" keeping up with her!

"Wow! You are fast!" Lucius panted next to her._ Damn this chick has legs! She almost could have outrun me! _

"This is a trot compared to top speed!" Hermione decided to make a friendly wager and slowed down. "I'll make you a deal! Lets race, whoever gets to that goal post and back first gets to ask the other for one favor and the other must do it no matter what, but no asking the other to kill or do something illegal!"

Lucius who had been a quidditch player thought it should be easy!

"Deal!" Lucius said.

Hermione waved her wand and a timer appeared in the air 5…4….3…2…..1! GO! Hermione took off at top speed leaving Lucius astounded and behind quite a bit. Hermione touched the goal post and sped by Lucius who trying to catch up tripped her and kept going. This didn't keep Hermione down for long as she got right back up and still finished before him.

"I win!" Hermione yelled to the wind.

"Come on race me again! Double or nothing!" Lucius said, absolutely repulsed that a _girl _beat him at running.

"Okay, and to be nice I will give you a 5 sec head start!" Hermione said sure she would win anyways.

Hermione waved her wand once more and the timer was in the air, but before the timer appeared Hermione stopped and looked at Lucius, gaining confidence that she would win she said, "I'll tell you what, if I win you have to be my salve for 2 weeks and if you win I'll be your slave for 2 weeks. Deal?"

_I know I can beat her, _Lucius thought, "Okay, Deal!"

Hermione finished the timer charm and 5….4….3….2….1! Go! Lucius ran as fast as he could to the goal post, 5…4….3…2…1! Hermione was off and at the speed she was going passed Lucius and still won!

"No way! You cheated! You couldn't have beaten me!" Lucius said

"I played fair and still beat you! I gave you a head start and I _still _beat you!" Hermione said, outraged that he had accused her of cheating. How dare he!

"Fine…I will stay true to my word but what is your name?" Lucius asked.

"Um, well before I tell you my name why don't you tell me yours?" Hermione asked as she muttered a truth spell under her breath.

"Lucius Xander Malfoy." Lucius said.

"Oh…My…God! We have to get to Dumbledore, Now!" just then Hermione got an evil glint in her eye, "I am so tired…..carry me!"


	3. this day just got worse!

"What?" Lucius said dumbfounded.

"Carry me! You are my slave for the next two weeks so get on with it!" Hermione said as she readied herself to be picked up.

"No! I don't want to carry you!"

"Well you gave me your word so come here and carry me!" Hermione said.

"Okay, Whatever!" Lucius said defeated as he picked her up and carried her like a baby.

As they neared the gargoyle they both realized they had no idea what the password was.

"Fizzing Wizbees!" a voice came from behind them and they saw Dumbledore come from behind them, "why don't we step into my office?"

"You may put me down now Lucius." Hermione said as they reached the top of the stairs, "And I will only be a minute so please wait here, thanks!" Hermione winked and shut the door behind her.

"Now Miss…..?"

"Well it's a long story….I am from the future and I came here threw, believe it or not, an elevator." Hermione started

"Please stop there. I know the laws of time and I don't want you to ruin your future so please pick out a new name to go under."

"I see I think I will be Mia Taylor."

"Okay Miss Taylor then. What year are you in?"

"6th year."

"Do you mind being resorted then?"

_GREAT! _Hermione thought, _not only to I get transported in time but now I have to be resorted! Ugh! Can this day get any worse?_

Hermione smiled and said, "No Professor."

Dumbledore walked to his shelves and picked up the old tattered sorting hat and stool and motioned for Hermione to sit down. Hermione sat down and as soon as the hat was on her head she heard the, oh so familiar voice of the hat in her head.

"Well, well, well, you don't belong here at all do you?"

"No and if you would just sort me and be done with it, that would be great!"

"Temper, temper young one! Well let's see here, you could be in Gryffindor with that courage and bravery, but then your smarts would make you a perfect ravenclaw. No, no you also have the loyalty of hufflepuff! But you don't always go by the rules now do you? You enjoy power and you can be quite the little prankster can't you? That would make you fit in with the slytherins!"

"I am so confused! Just sort me!"

"What defiance you have! Well I know just where to put you! SLYTHERIN!"

Hermione was shocked. Slytherin? SLYTHERIN! Apparently this day could get worse huh? Well she would just be an awesome slytherin then!

"Well then Miss Taylor I will have your stuff put in your room!" Dumbledore said amiably.

"All I have is what's with me!"

"Well then I will have some new stuff put in your room then!"

"Wait! What if someone asks about my past?"

"We shall say you are from Durmstrang. Unless you have any objections?"

"No that will be just fine."

"Well I will see you Miss Taylor."

"See you."


	4. Getting to the common room

A/N: It seems I have been forgetting one little thing...a DISCLAIMER! And sorry this one is so short! I will try to get another chapter up soon!

Disclaimer:I own nothing other than the plot!

_Last chapter:_

"_What defiance you have! Well I know just where to put you! SLYTHERIN!"_

_Hermione was shocked. Slytherin? SLYTHERIN! Apparently this day could get worse huh? Well she would just be an awesome slytherin then!_

"_Well then Miss Taylor I will have your stuff put in your room!" Dumbledore said amiably._

"_All I have is what's with me!"_

"_Well then I will have some new stuff put in your room then!"_

"_Wait! What if someone asks about my past?"_

"_We shall say you are from Durmstrang. Unless you have any objections?"_

"_No that will be just fine."_

"_Well I will see you Miss Taylor."_

"_See you."_

On with the fic!

Hermione opened the door to find Lucius leaning against one of the walls looking bored. Hermione looked at Lucius then got a wicked idea.

"Hey Lucius?" Hermione said

"Yeah?"

"I want a piggy back ride!" Hermione said with a huge grin.

"What's that?" Lucius said looking confused.

"Turn around...and let me get on your back!"

"There is no way I will do that! It was bad enough carrying you **_up _**stairs! I am not going to let you parade around on my back!"

"Seems to me you are forgetting something Lucius _dear!_ There is a simple matter of a deal where you must do ANYTHING I say for the next 2 weeks!"

"I don't care! I am not reducing myself to that level!"

"Oh yes you are!"

"Oh no, I am not!" Lucius said when he made the fatal error of turning around. Hermione promptly jumped on his back and clasped her hands tightly around his neck.

"ARGH!" Lucius grunted as he started down the stairs. When he reached the bottom Hermione told him to go to the slytherin common room.

"You want a ride? I will give you a ride!" Lucius said as he started running and jumping around the halls.

Lucius ran past a group of girls that gaped at what they saw. Lucius, hottie of the school with a girl on his back... there was something wrong with that picture.

Lucius finally took her to the common room.

"Okay Lucius you may stop now." Hermione said as she slid off his back.

"Now, will you tell me your name?" Lucius asked

"Mia…Mia Taylor."

"Well now was that so hard? You could have told me that back at the lake!"

"I could have, but this way was more fun!" Mia said as he gave the password.


	5. meeting the slytherins

**A/N: I love reviews guys! But if you are going to review to tell me it could never happen then please don't! There is a reason that this site is called fan FICTION!**

**Discliamer: I hardly own the plot…my friend helped me come up with this chapter!**

_Last Time_

"_Now, will you tell me your name?" Lucius asked_

"_Mia…Mia Taylor." _

"_Well now was that so hard? You could have told me that back at the lake!"_

"_I could have, but this way was more fun!" Mia said as she gave the password._

On with the fic!

Hermione spent the rest of the morning hanging out with Lucius in the common room until they noticed it was time for lunch and went to the great hall. When Dumbledore saw them he called everyone's attention.

"We will be hosting a student from Durmstrang for a while her name is Mia Taylor and she will be in Slytherin!"

The slytherins erupted into applause for her as she walked back to her seat beside Lucius she noticed that two of the girls they saw in the hall had just moved across from her.

"Hi! I'm Narcissa, and she is Bellatrix. You can call her Bella and me Cissa." Narcissa said as someone cleared their throat, "Oh! And this is Severus! You can call him Sev."

"Okay." Hermione said, eyes slightly darkening and hardening when she mentioned the girl beside her was Bellatrix. Hermione wanted to scream and punch her as hard as she could. _Get a hold of yourself! She is still just a student; she hasn't done anything wrong…yet._ Hermione thought to herself.

"We wanted to congratulate you!" Cissa said with a smile.

"Yeah! It's good to know someone can tame that Lucius!" Bella said, barely concealing her laughter.

"Hey!" Lucius said looking at Severus who was laughing, "She has not tamed me!"

"Oh, right! That's why she was _riding _on your _back_ in the hallways!" Cissa said sarcastically making Hermione and Bella laugh.

"SHE HASN'T!" Lucius yelled and stormed out of the great hall leaving it completely silent.

A/N: I was going to stop it there, but these chapters are getting so incredibly short that I am going to mush the next chapter in here too. Oh, and this is in the present (2005).

------------------------------------------2005--------------------------------------------

Harry and Ron were starting to get worried. Hermione wasn't at breakfast, or Lunch and she wasn't in the library. They even looked on the marauders map. One thing was right she was not at Hogwarts. They decided that they better take this to Dumbledore.

"Do you think she is okay, Harry?" Ron said unsurely.

"I honestly, don't know…but I hope she is and knowing Hermione, if she is in trouble, she is probably looking for a way back as we speak." Harry said, secretly reassuring himself as well.

When they reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office they noticed they didn't know the password so they started guessing.

"Licorice! Lemon drop! Twizlers! Snickers!" they shouted. All of a sudden they heard a creaking noise and Ron jumped in the air. "HAH! I knew it was snickers!"

Then a shoot opened up and sucked them inside. "AHHHHHH!" they shouted as they slid down the shoot. They both landed with a thud in the laundry room with the house elves.

"What in the world?" was all Harry could say.

After promising to visit Dobby more often they raced back up to the gargoyle while brushing lint off their clothes. When they finally reached the entrance once more Dumbledore was just returning from a walk and let them in.

When they were up in his office he stared at them and then broke into a grin.

"I see you found the new security system!" he said while picking lint out of their hair. "Now what can I help you with boys?"

Until later mes ami(e)s,

Hermionerocks2008


	6. hogwarts next top model

A/N: ok please don't hate me! I know its been long but reviews really shake me out of my writers block!

_Last time_

_Then a shoot opened up and sucked them inside. "AHHHHHH!!!!" they shouted as they slid down the shoot. They both landed with a thud in the laundry room with the house elves. _

"_What in the world?" was all Harry could say. _

_After promising to visit Dobby more often they raced back up to the gargoyle while brushing lint off their clothes. When they finally reached the entrance once more Dumbledore was just returning from a walk and let them in. _

_When they were up in his office he stared at them and then broke into a grin. _

"_I see you found the new security system!" he said while picking lint out of their hair. "Now what can I help you with boys?"_

On with the fic!!!!

---------------------------2005---------------------------------------------------

Harry was the first to speak, "Er, well, its Hermione sir! We can't find her anywhere and she doesn't show up on the maurader's map!"

"well, you might want to sit down boys." As he said this 2 chairs appeared. "Miss granger has been transported back in time."

"WHAT??!!" they both screamed at the top of their lungs. "WHY??!!"

"Well, boys she obviously didn't mean to get sent back, she got there by using some sort of elevator" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes, "and that isn't all, it seems miss granger is in slytherin."

"What the Fuck?!" Ron and harry said at once.

"now boys you must watch you mouths! She had given me her diary so you guys wouldn't be worried!" Dumbledore then produced a red diary with Hermione's loopy writing on the front, oddly enough it said the diary of Mia taylor and not Hermione Granger.

"professor, this says Mia taylor wrote this!" Harry said.

"just read the diary boys and don't worry! Everything will be explained in due time!" Dumbldore then opened the door," Now boys imust perfect this security system, so off you go!"

---------------------------------past----------------------------------------------

After Mia finished her dinner and promised cissa and Bella to see them later that night, she hurried off to the dungeons.

She gave the brick wall the password and found Lucius in the common room sitting in a big talll uncomfortable looking chair.

When Lucius saw her come in he thought _oh great has she come to rub salt in the wound?_

"Lucius, I am really sorry about what everyone said.."

"Why? I don't care! You have NOT tamed me!" Lucius yelled

_Alright if he is going to be an asshole…_Mia thought

"oh, ok well I need to decide what I am going to wear tomorrow" Mia said, "and since it's no big deal to you, you being my slave for 2 weeks and all, I would like a fashion show, of you trying on each outfit I pik out, Ill size it to you no worries!"

"No way! I will not! I refuse!"

"ah ah ah!! Tisk tisk! We had a deal Lucius _babe_ remember?"

Sigh, "whatever lets just get this over with!" Lucius headed for the girls dorm rooms.

"No No No! we are having it right here in the common room! I thought it'd be a better venue…more light you see!" Mia started to wave her wand and create a runway and magical cameras to take photos. Then she started calling clothes to her.

"Accio clothes!" Dumbledore had supplied her with much more than she thought he would! As skirts and blouses dresses and jeans, a school uniform, lotsa different robes and all flew towards a rack she had magiced there earlier.

"No Mia I refuse! I will not! No way!"

"I didn't want it to come to this! But I wouldn't want you breaking your word now would I? I mean I could use the imperious curse! Or how bout this!" Mia muttered the sam truth spell under her breath again. "what do you think of muggle borns? Like lily potter?"

"Lily is gorgeous!" he said in a trance like voice, "and muggle borns aren't bad at all that is just wahat my dad wants me to think."

Mia was taken aback, but continued with her last question.

"And how many girls have you actually had sex with mr. king of slytherin?"

"None actually, people just assume I have! To be quite honest I am afraid of what girls will think of me! That's why that stuff got sent around…all of my confidence…conmpletely faked!" Lucius finished and snapped out of his trance. Eyes wide he paled with the recent memory of what he had just let slip.

_Wow _Mia thought _ I wonder where Draco gets his hatred of muggle borns from… obviously Lucius likes them! He is kinda cute all vunerable and scared! Oh MY God! Hermione! Stop that! This is the father of your mortal enemy! You cant like him! He is the scum of the earth for doing all that he did for You know who! Wait a second I wonder if he has the mark yet? Anyways lets just have some fun making him into Hogwarts next top model! _Hermione giggled at her own joke.

"Alright Lucius! Into the clothes! Or else I may have to let your secrets slip at breakfast tomorrow!"

"They will never believe you!"

"well if not me, then how bout those cameras?" Mia pointed to the cameras watching them.

"ARRG! Alright can we just get this over with!" Lucius started toward the clothes

"ah ah ah! We must wait until after dinner! We don't want anyone to miss out on the fun now do we?"

Lucius groaned. _Well I do have to admit she knows what she is doing! God she is so hott! Wait Lucius stop! You cant like her! She is torturing you! _

A half our passed and Mia decided the show must start so she amplified her voice and stood on pthe runway.

" My fellow slytherins! I would like to announce a special event we have this evening! A fashion show to help figure out what I am going to wear tomorrow! Bella and Cissa will you help make the final decision?"

"sure!" the both said!

"nox!" Mia killed all lights except for the runway lights.

"music mistro!" Mia said as the pussy cat dolls dontcha came blaring through the air.

Alright! Begin!

Hope you guys liked it!!!!!!

Sorry it took so long to update!!!!

Please review!


End file.
